A war that started at the end
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: This story is about how this one alicorn and a few other survivors return Equestria to its former glory. It all started when a daughter of a well know pony finds a body by a burning building.


Chapter 1: The End

Years ago Equestria wasn't as it is today. Harmony no longer lingered, and everypony was fighting. Just as before each pony race was separated, all the alicorns were missing except for one. This story is about how this one alicorn and a few other survivors return Equestria to its former glory. It all started when a daughter of a well know pony finds a body by a burning building.

Mystic Melodie an earth pony with a love for music and magic was a daughter of Princess Luna, and she cared the world for a pony she found wandering Equestria. Mystic took this pony in and found out that he was an orphaned alicorn that went by the name of Flutterdash. Through all this destruction she managed to keep him safe, and they soon joined her friend and his daughter.

Ace Icyblaze a unicorn has survived the barren wasteland while protecting his daughter. He had learned about Mystic being one survivor and he went through thick and thin to find her, and finally there in the ruins of Ponyville they met up.

"Mystic!" Ace yelled as he ran towards her.

"Ace you're alive?" Mystic asked pulling him into a hug.

"Who's that?" Ace asked finally noticing the young colt standing behind Mystic.

"Oh this is Flutterdash." Mystic said. "I found him roaming Equestria."

"He…He's an alicorn? I thought they were all gone." Ace replied.

"I know but he don't know who his mother is so I'm going to look after him." Mystic whispered. She turned to look at the young colt. Come on it's okay they're not going to hurt you." Slowly Flutterdash walked forward to meet the new ponies.

"Uhh, Hi." He said.

"Hey little guy. My name is Ace Icyblaze and this here is my…" Ace began to say, but noticed that his daughter was nowhere near. "Plague where are you!" he yelled.

"Dad I'm over here." She said as she poked her head around a burning building.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay near me!" he yelled.

"It's moms house." She replied. "It's gone."

Ace Icyblaze, Mystic and Flutterdash ran over th where Plague was. Quickly her father embraced her as she began to cry. "Shh it is going to be okay." He said trying to comfort her.

Flutterdash watched as the two cried together. Finally getting a good look at Plague, he saw that she was a Pegasus, and shw was maybe a little older than him.

Plague pulled away from her father and with teary eyes stared at her father. "Do you think she survived?" she asked.

"I don't know, but sooner or later we will find out. I promise you this." He replied.

Through all this chaos Mystic noticed somepony lying burnt and bruised by one of the houses. "Hey ahh… Ace sorry to interrupt but could you come here. I think I found somepony." She slowly approached the body as Ace ran up to her. "Hey doesn't this pony look familiar?"

Ace took one long look at the body. "It..kind…of…looks like an old friend of mine." He replied through separate gasps for air. Ace slowly approached the strange pony.

"Dad please be careful." Plague pleaded tears still welling in her eyes.

"He…Hello. Are you okay?" Ace asked. "He is still breathing. We need to find a safe place to put him."

"Follow my." Mystic said as she grabbged one hoove of the unknown pony and took off twards a half standing building.

"Here let me help you." Ace requested as he stooped down and waited for her to put the body on his back. Mystic carried the pony over and put him on Ace's back. She watched as he struggled to stand up.

"You got him?" she questioned.

"Yea just lead the way to safety." He grunted.

Mystic took off towards the house and cleared the debris off of the table, and usured them in. "Put him on here." She demanded pointing to the table.

"What are we going to do?" Plague asked unsteadily.

Mystic examined the body. "We need water to clean him off first, and Flutterdash you remember what penicillin looks like?' she asked.

"Yes, isn't it that moss that grows on rocks?" Flutterdash responded.

"Exactly. We need some of that and we also need you to get some water." Mystic said.

"Understood." He replied before turning and running towards the door.

"Flutterdash wait!" Acy Icyblaze yelled. He turned to his daughter. "Go help him and be careful." He said before kissing her on the head.

"Okay father." Plague said before taking off after the little alicorn.

Ace walked over to Mystic. "You think they will return?" he asked.

"I have taught him all I know about herbs and herbal medicines, and yes I do believe they will return." She answered. "I hope."


End file.
